


Coincidence or Not?

by wooshski



Series: jihoon's drunken habit [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Making Out, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24804946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wooshski/pseuds/wooshski
Summary: three weeks after the incident, the whole group decided to drink in the dorm for fun.jihoon does it again.
Relationships: Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Series: jihoon's drunken habit [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793089
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	Coincidence or Not?

**Author's Note:**

> this is like gay.

II:

the day after jihoon and jisoo made out, the short male didn't even spare jisoo a glance, he would exchange a few words with him occasionally but he was still stiff around the male, this, jisoo did not like.

he had to corner jihoon in a corner to talk with him, and it worked. needless to say the two grew even closer at that rate.

even if what they did was definitely, not in any way platonic at all, wherever angle you may look at it.  
jihoon swears with his entire being that what he did is strictly platonic and he just remembered it differently because he was drunk when he did it.

even when they were filmed by seungkwan, anyone who has eyes can see that their make out session was definitely not platonic at all and even if jihoon saw the video, he dismisses it as the camera being shit, even if seungkwan's phone camera was as clear as day, he would never admit to it.

even if the other members constantly tease him about it, he will continue to deny the fact that what he did was way beyond what friends will do.  
he will continuously deny it that even the members gave up trying to convince him, but of course, being the little shits that they are, continue to tease jihoon, but to a lesser extent.

right now, jihoon still doesn't know why he got himself in this situation, despite knowing that there is a chance that he might do it again, he ignored it and joined the other members in the living room.

by now, he is slowly regretting his decision, he stared at the table that had chicken and beer on it, he slowly feels himself slipping away, the alcohol was slowly overcoming his senses and jihoon tries to keep himself sane.

well, it wasn't working though, he's currently clinging onto jisoo as he watched the members laugh and talk, half of him wanted to let go of jisoo, to return to his old drinking habit of hitting and screaming at the members despite the complaints that he faces the next morning, but the other half, the stronger half, decides to fuck all that shit and continue to cling onto jisoo, so that's what he does.

despite his still sane mind telling him to sit the fuck up and act like himself, his body seems to have a completely different mindset from his actual mind and instead of letting go, he clings onto him tighter.

his eyes wander around, slowly becoming intoxicated when he spots junhui, staring at him, the male was probably drunk or at least a little tipsy because his eyes were hooded and there's a slight taint of red present on his face.

the corners of the taller male's mouth curved upwards slightly before standing up, then making hid way towards the kitchen, drunk jihoon decides to follow him of course, he slowly lets go of jisoo, the said male grabbed his arm softly, looking at him with a raised eyebrow, he just smiled at him cheekily before he leans in and lands a little peck on his lips, the look on jisoo's face was priceless to him, he looked shocked, but he finally let's go of jihoon's arm, allowing jihoon to slip into the kitchen.

the second he steps a foot in the kitchen he immediately found himself pressed against the counter in a flash, junhui staring down at him with glazed eyes.

their faces were very close to each other's, jihoon could even feel junhui's breath on his lips, he parted his mouth slightly in anticipation, after a few seconds of junhui still not taking his lips, drunk jihoon began to feel impatient, the little sane part of him that was still there decides to blame the alcohol when his hands found their way onto junhui's shirt collar, pulling him down until their lips meet.

almost instantly after their lips finally touched, their mouths moved against each other elegantly, as if they were dancing to a silent melody that can also be their hearts pounding against their chests, jihoon feels like he's lit on fire.

he wraps his arms around junhui's neck and pulls him down further, the chinese male placing his hands on the smaller male's waist as he dipped his head deeper into the ecstasy that was jihoon's lips.

anyone can walk in the kitchen right now and see them, but to drunk jihoon, nothing matters anymore, this kiss, it's like swimming in molasses, it was like being dipped in gold, it's like diving into an ocean full of emotion and he's too swept up in the current to realize that he's drowning.

nothing even matters anymore.

this.

this is the only thing that matters.

this kiss, these lips, this moment, this strong body pressed against him, and these firm hands finding a way to bring jihoon closer, and he knows that junhui knows that he wants so much more of him, he wants all of him.

he wants to feel the beauty of this kiss with the tips of his fingers, with the palms of his hands, and with every fiber and bone with his being.

he wants all of it.

he wants the feeling of junhui's lips on him for a longer time, but they eventually have to part their lips, they gasp for air, their eyes never left each other's, junhui presses his forehead against jihoon's panting slowly before dipping his head lower.

he lets his lips press themselves against the skin behind jihoon's ear, he presses a kiss on it before sucking them delicately.

it wasn't long before junhui decides to bite the skin before trailing his lips lower, leaving obvious marks that could clearly be seen, he loves the way jihoon whines against him, and he opts for a spot that has jihoon moaning. 

he pulls away, admiring his work before leaning in again, he presses his lips against jihoon's and pulls away.

they looked at each other, as if they were the only thing that exists in the entire universe.

————

jihoon wakes up, he looks under the blanket again, but instead of pajamas, he was dressed in an oversized t shirt that obviously wasn't his his legs were exposed but he can feel a fabric that clung onto his mid thigh, he guesses that it was probably junhui's.

_'junhui.....?'_

his eyes shot wide open instantly, eyes void of sleep and tiredness as he rushes his way to the bathroom.

he looks at himself, his neck was littered with marks.

he sighs, he wasn't surprised, it would be pretty easy to cover up but the marks weren't as dark, they were red but not purple, something that he was thankful for, he touched the marks, but decide not to cover them up as the members probably already knew what went down with him and junhui, he highly doubts that junhui hasn't bragged to anyone about it.

he hesitantly steps into the living room, as expected, everyone was there, he decided to completely walk past them to enter the kitchen.

he stares at the brewer as alot of thoughts raced in his mind, it is possible that he developed a new drinking habit, but it was also possible that it could be a coincidence, jihoon opts for the latter, it was all just a coincidence, right?

mid way through his thoughts, he felt arms circling his waist, a head was rested on his shoulder, it was junhui, of course, who else would it be?

“you look good in my shirt, hoonie~”

a husky voice whispered into his ear, he just hummed in acknowledgement since it would be useless to act awkward around the male.

this is going to be one hell of a ride.


End file.
